Sitting Houses
by TheOceanspray99
Summary: Marvel and Clove house sit for Cato. Together. Just the two of them. Then they get drunk. Then stuff happens. ONE SHOT. RATED T FOR KISSING AND TEEN DRINKING


**_Sitting Houses_**

It all started when Clove knocked on Cato's door, "CATO! OPEN THE DOOR!"

To her minor disappointment, Cato didn't open the door. Instead, Marvel did. "Looks like Cato ordered a hooker on the wrong night."

Clove scoffed, "I don't have the time for you're never ending sex drive, Marvel. Where's Cato?"

Marvel smirked, "You didn't know? He and Glimmer are out tonight. Doing... you know." He winked and clicked his tongue.

"Whatever, he asked me to house sit for him tonight, I guess I came late," she explained. "Why are you here?"

"Cato asked me to water his plants," Marvel told.

"That's my job," Clove said.

Marvel showed no pity, "Too bad, I did it."

Clove stepped into Cato's house, "Is there anything else that needs to be done?"

"You could try filling his ice cube trays," Marvel joked as he closed the door.

She chuckled sarcastically, "Ha ha, you're funny Marvel. You should do stand up." Her voice held her typical sadistic tone.

"Someone's hostile tonight," Marvel observed.

"I'm not hostile, this is just me on an average Friday night," she explained.

"Damn, even outside of the games, you still talk like you want to kill everyone," he stated.

Clove scoffed, "Of course I do genius, I'm from district 2!" She approached the kitchen, "Hey, since you've pretty much done what I needed to do, I'm gonna make dinner. You want some?"

Marvel nodded and sat down on the granite counter, victor village homes were always made with the best of everything. "Sure."

Clove opened Cato's fridge and scanned for ingredients, "So, tell me Marvel, what's a sparkly, district 1 kid doing in district 2?"

"I'm on vacation," he explained. "Cato and I were gonna hang out today, but he's on a date, so I'm just watering his plants for him while he's gone. He might be out for the rest of the night, so I might just crash here for tonight."

Clove started to chop some carrots, "Wow, I was gonna do that too."

"I could leave if you feel nervous sleeping in the same house with an adorable derp like me," Marvel offered/joked.

She defended her case angrily, "No, it's nothing like that! It's just a coincidence."

He put his hands up in defeat, "Okay. Whatever you say Clove. Just please, don't knife me."

"I won't," Clove assured as she did her best to hide the outline of a knife that rested in her front pocket.

"You know Clove, I'm wondering something," Marvel started. "Are you on Cato's hook?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, "His what?"

"His hook," Marvel explained. "You're doing him favors in hopes that he'll go out with you?"

At that statement, Clove almost lost her lunch, "Oh god, gross, hell no. Me and Cato are like siblings, nothing like that. I'm here because I owe him a favor."

The weirdest look spread on Marvel's face, "Oh, a _sexual_ favor?"

Clove, clearly un-humoured, stopped cutting up carrots, raised her knife up, and slammed it into the granite counter, mere inches away from Marvel's crotch.

**_THUNK!_**

"EEEP!" he yelped. His face held a terrified look as the thought of being stabbed in the dick swirled through his head.

"That answer your question?" she smirked. He nodded. "Good. And for the record, I'm not a slut who'll go across the street and blow the first guy I see in hope's that he'll like me. I got drunk once, and he saved me from going home with some sleaze, I owe him for that." She then pulled the now dented knife away from Marvel's 60 dollar jeans.

Marvel pulled himself off of the counter, "Damn Clove, you drink? You're 16!"

"That's the drinking age in 2," she said as she started to chop up a stalk of celery.

Marvel was impressed, "Why have I not moved here yet?"

She chuckled, this time it was genuine, "Good one."

"You know, a pretty girl like you shouldn't be making dinner for an asshole like me on a Friday night," he thought aloud. "You should anywhere but here. Maybe... on a date."

"Dating is stupid, therefore, I don't date," Clove stated.

"Dating is marvelous, therefore, I date," Marvel restated. "But, my heart was recently broken, so I'm taking a break."

"That's why the vacation?" she asked curiously.

He nodded, "Yep. She broke my heart, so I broke her phone."

Clove smirked, "For that, I request the highest of high-fives." She raised her hand up.

Marvel accepted the high-five proudly, "Thank you. That's what she gets for cheating on me."

Clove, who was unaware of this, winced, "Damn, really?"

He nodded, "Yep, with my own dad. Doesn't matter though, I fucked her mom." He tried to smile at his vengeance, but he still seemed upset over his broken heart.

Clove finally finished cutting up ingredients and loaded them into a wok, "You know what, forget her Marvel. She isn't worth your time. You won the Hunger Games for crying out loud! Of course, they let the four of us win, but you still have a victor's pride! She probably has no idea what she's missing out on."

"She's still a bitch though," Marvel huffed. Grumpily, he opened the fridge, pulled out what looked like a beer, opened it and took a drink.

"Don't get drunk Marvy," Clove warned. "I'm not gonna clean your throw up off the floor."

He spoke after a pull, "I won't Clove, relax your perfect little ass."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," she stated as she tossed the food in the wok.

Marvel smirked, "It isn't flattery, it's the truth."

**_(Later...)_**

Messy dishes were laid out on Cato's coffee table along with some empty beer bottles. Surprisingly, Clove was the one who drank the most bottles. It surprised Marvel considering her tiny size.

The digital TV was showing a taping to the 74th Hunger Games. It was good bonding experience for the two; they had the chance to laugh at old memories.

Clove finished her 5th bottle, "Hey, what did you think of the 'Starcrossed lovers?'"

"I think that he loved her, but she didn't love him," Marvel answered.

She raised an eyebrow at him skeptically, "What? You're a love expert now? How could you tell?"

Marvel pointed to the screen, currently, Peeta was staring up as his 'true love' with the Careers. "Look at his eyes, he gets this sparkle when he sees her. You can't fake that!" He was right, Peeta's blue eyes had a small sparkle in them.

"That is a load of fucking bullshit," Clove insulted rudely. This is possibly the liquor talking.

"I shit you not, it's true!" Marvel defended. He pointed at the screen again, "Look! Cato has it too! When he looks at Glimmer, his eyes sparkle a bit and so do hers! Look where they are now!"

Clove stayed true to her statement, "I still don't fucking believe it. That was just an act to get sponsors!"

"That's what I thought about Cato and Glimmer's flirting," Marvel started. He grabbed the remote and fast forwarded through the games. He played it at the part when 'Girl on Fire' dropped the tracker jacker nest on the Careers.

The pandemonium was intense. They all scrambled away from the insect hell. Clove ran to the lake first, Marvel followed, and Cato trailed behind them with Glimmer in a fireman's carry. Sadly, lover boy tripped over a tree root, leaving him to die a tracker jacker death.

"See? It wasn't just for sponsors! He really cared for her!" Marvel explained.

"It's still bullshit," Clove remarked.

Marvel smirked, "You jelly Clove?"

Clove smacked his head.

**_SMACK!_**

"OW!"

"That's what you get for asking stupid questions," she said calmly.

"Damn, that hurt. You're meaner than you usually are when drunk," Marvel observed.

"And I'm not jealous, love is just stupid," she explained. "And I'm not drunk!"

"You've had 4 beers! You're on the edge of drunk at least," he told her.

Clove stood up, "I'm fine. See?" She walked a somewhat straight line with some difficulty, "That's pretty sober, right?"

He scoffed, "Totally Clove."

She sat back down, "I'm not drunk, so don't try anything stupid." Ironically, she said this is she opened another bottle of beer and took a pull.

Marvel chuckled, "Wouldn't dream of it Clove. I'd have to be really drunk to sleep with you."

For some reason, Clove felt a bit insulted, "That's a bit mean."

Marvel rephrased his words, "Well, maybe not. If you were putting the moves on me, then I guess I'd put my moves on you. But right now, I don't see any 'moves,' so I'm not trying anything. Plus, we're friends, it would be weird."

"Would it really?" Clove questioned. "It's just sex."

"It's not sex, it's fucking! There's a difference!" Marvel lectured. "And are you sure you're not drunk? Because you seem to be coming on to me."

"I'm not drunk!" she insisted. "I do feel more relaxed though." She then finished her 5th bottle.

"That's you fifth, you've had twice the amount I've got," Marvel observed. "You. Are. Drunk!"

Clove started to scream, "I'M NOT DRUNK! If I was drunk, then I would do some crazy shit like this!" Her small hands then grasped Marvel's plaid shirt so she could pull his lips to meet with hers and kiss him passionately.

"MMMPH!"

At first, Marvel was surprised, but he didn't hesitate to hold her face with his hands so he could kiss her back with equal passion. (Even though her breath smelt disgusting)

Clove moaned into the kiss. Damn, he was a good kisser. Marvel moved his hands under her hoodie. She got his message and yanked it right off, revealing the black tank top she wore underneath. She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him onto the couch so he was on top.

They pulled away slowly.

Marvel's eyes were bulging out of his head, "Well, we've never done that before."

"We gotta do that more," Clove thought aloud.

Marvel coughed at the scent of her breath, "Damn! Okay, no more drinks for you, ever. And just a question, we're gonna do it, aren't we?"

Clove nodded, "Pretty much."

"Okay, I'll need a minute though." Marvel got off of Clove, stood up, and went to the kitchen. He got a bottle of clear liquid from the cupboards.

Clove followed him in a slightly tipsy walk, "What are you doing?"

Marvel took a long pull directly from the bottle. The stuff inside was most likely vodka. He finished after 10 seconds, by then, half the bottle was gone. "Okay, I'm ready. Lets fuckin' do this!"

Clove jumped into his arms, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

**_(The next morning...)_**

All it took was the sun to shine onto Clove's face to wake her up. Her head hurt like hell and she could barely remember what happened to her.

She noticed that she wasn't in her own bed, or her own house. That didn't bother her.

When she turned over and saw Marvel peacefully sleeping on the other side of the bed, she freaked out.

"SHIT!" She shook him, "Marvel! Wake up!"

Marvel groaned loudly, "Leave me to die..." His words slurred.

Clove slapped him, "MARVEL!"

He woke up angrily, "WHAT?" When he realized he was talking to Clove, who was barely dressed, he freaked out. "Clove? What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are YOU doing here?" Clove snapped at him.

"I'm sleeping! Where the fuck are we?!" Marvel yelped.

"This is Cato's house," she explained. "I remember, we were house sitting for him. I think he was on a date with someone."

Marvel sat up, "Shit... What happened? Did we... you know?"

A frustrated Clove rubbed her hungover head, "Oh god, I don't know, I can't remember." She noticed her phone sitting on the bed's nightstand, "Here, maybe I left something on my phone." She picked it up and instantly looked through the photos. "Yep, we had sex." She showed him the rather raunchy photos.

"Oh god," Marvel groaned. "At least I know that we used protection though."

"Does your head hurt?" Clove asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, how much did we drink last night?"

"I have no idea," Clove huffed. "What do we do now?"

Marvel thought for a second, "Well, if I know Cato, then he'll be home by 10. He probably got lucky last night." He hopped out of the bed in only his boxers, "I suggest we find out clothes, clean up, and get outta here!" He passed Clove her tank top, "Come on!"

In half an hour, Clove and Marvel managed to get dressed, rid the house of any evidence to their drunken one night stand, and make it look like they had never even set foot inside. The empty bottles were tossed in the recycling, their dirty dishes were cleaned, and the bed was made. They did a rather good job even though they both had hangovers.

Marvel put on his leather jacket, "Clove, can we just forget that this ever happened?"

She pulled on her hoodie, "What never happened?"

"Okay, good," Marvel huffed. He opened the door, "Let's get outta here."

They both exited the house as casually as they could. They had to act like they didn't just have a one night stand.

To Clove's dismay, the second the stepped out of the house, she saw Cato pull into the driveway with his truck. "Oh fuck..." she cursed.

Cato smiled and hopped out of his truck, "Hey! Did I miss a party or something?"

Clove approached him, "Cato, why did you ask the both of us to house sit for you?"

Cato looked like he had just made a mistake, "My bad, I forgot that I ask you. Marvel was in town, so I asked him. Whoops!"

"It's too late to say that now," Clove started. "See you later, my mom's gonna knife me if I don't get home."

"Bye Clove! Thanks for watching my place." Cato then noticed Marvel walking out of his home, "Hey Marvel, how was the night?"

"Well, Clove was with me, so I wasn't alone," Marvel started. "I don't wanna talk about it. How was your date with Glimmer?"

Cato smiled at the thought, "Awesome! She is flexible as fuck!"

"Why haven't you guys moved in together yet? She came all the way from 1 to see you!" Marvel said.

"I want to, but I can't find the right time to pop the question," Cato explained. "She's in town for a month though, I could ask her in a week or two."

"Good luck to you two," Marvel smiled. "I gotta go, see ya buddy."

Cato patted Marvel's back, "See ya later. We can hang out tomorrow." He then noticed a certain scent in the air, "Hey, what's the smell?"

Marvel gulped nervously, "What smell?"

Cato sniffed the air around Marvel, "Smell like... sweat and anger. Did you and Clove do it last night?"

At this point, Marvel just ran away, "Do not speak of this ever again!"

Cato chuckled as his friend dashed across the sidewalk. "Ha, they totally fucked."

**_Well, my Clarvel oneshot is done! I'm ending it here, but if you want more closure I suppose I could add one more chapter to top it off. It just feels a bit too long if I added the closure here! I'm not Suzanne Collins, I suck at closure! (Holds up sarcasm sign) _**

**_Note: This is definitely an AU where all 4 of the Careers won the games. And I got the title from the short 'Sitting babies.' You know, because Jack Quaid is in it? _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own a thing._**

**_Reviewers get switchblades _**


End file.
